Sacred Beast Cards
The Sacred Beast cards are monstrous version of the Egyptian God Cards. They were sealed away in the Fusion Dimension by the inhabitants of Academia for being too powerful and destructive. They once wreaked destruction and violence across the dimension until a chosen duelist stopped them. Raviel, Lord of Phantasms '''and '''Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder are unclaimed and stay locked within the Spirit Gate awaiting their respective duelist to control them until out of the three only one remains standing and obtains the seven spirit keys. As of yet: Only Tai Midsummer has aqquired Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, aiming to use it's power as both protection from the other Legendary Dragons and as a last Resort against Hostile Duel Spirits. Ravial, Lord of Phantasms * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: 4000 * Defense: 4000 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Each time your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s): Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each monster Summoned. These Tokens cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster; this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the End Phase. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: 0 * Defense: 0 * Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed, during your next Main Phase, you can discard 1 Trap Card to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: 4000 * Defense: 4000 * Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this Defense Position card is destroyed, you take no damage for the rest of this turn. Armityle the Chaos Phantom * Level 12 * Type: Divine-Beast * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: 0 * Defense: 0 * Effect: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" This card cannot be Special Summoned, except with "Dimension Fusion Destruction". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 10,000 ATK during your turn only. During your Main Phase, you can switch control of this card to your opponent until the end of this turn. If you do, remove from play all other monsters your opponent controls during the End Phase of this turn. Category:Sacred Beast Category:Legendary Cards